A Royal Tea Party
by Lisha96
Summary: A MadArcher story dedicated to Tiera, Rose and all the fans. It will feature all alive ships, canon or not. A wedding, a honeymoon and a crazy adventure. What more can the Tower girl and her Nobin want? KnightRook and MadArcher are the main focus of the story.
1. Chapter One- The Bachelorette

A Royal Tea Party

Chapter One: The Bachelorette

Alice marched up and down the staircase outside Granny's, her hands on her lips as she pondered over what was happening in her life. She was worried about everything, she had to keep Robin happy, Zelena happy and even herself happy, but she was nervous.

"Starfish, are you okay, you look sad?" Nook smiled, offering her his hand, hoping to calm her.

"Papa, I'm worried. What if I'm not the wife Robin wants. I've hardly had anyone my whole life and now I have everyone. I'm so used to being alone, oh Papa, this is all so confusing." Alice sighs, rubbing her temples.

"Love, please. You're everything Robin needs and wants. When she asked me for my permission so that she could marry you I knew she was the one." He grinned, holding her tightly. "You got this." Nook was just as nervous for his daughter as she was, but he knew that putting on a brave face was the best option.

"Thanks, Papa. I believe you." Alice grinned. "I got to find Nobin." Alice felt a rush of calm, finally feeling slightly at ease about the whole situation.

Nook smiles, watching Alice leave.

"Nobin!" Bellowed Alice as she ran to Robin as she stood outside the library.

"Tower girl. Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for tonight?" She laughed, gently kissing Alice on the lips softly.

Alice gazed over Robin, admiring her in her patterned blue dreams and baggy orange sweater. "I'm slightly nervous about it." She replied, her hands intertwining with Robin's.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We are getting married in four months. You go out tonight and forget all about that. You have, Snow, Emma, Regina, Jacinda, Sabine and my Mom there with you. You're in the safest hands." Robin grinned, pulling Alice closer and into a warm embrace.

"I know. Thank you Nobin. I love you."

"And I you." Nobin smirks, pecking Alice's cheek. "Now go. I'll see you when you get home."

Alice beamed, skipping off back to the townhouse she was sharing with her Papa.

Alice turned on her stereo and played her favourite song, she danced to the beat as she began to get ready for her night at the bar, getting ready was easy and simple for her, it was always her favourite plaid shirt and black leather pants, finished with some black ankle boots and a dash of rose red lip paint. She pulled her hair into a tight bun on top of her head. She turned to her door after hearing a knock. "Come in!"

Nook peered his head around the door. "Hey Starfish, I was just checking up. How is it going?" He paused, smiling proudly at his daughter. "You look real pretty, love."

Alice blushed, biting her lip as she smiled. "Thank you, Papa."

"Where are you meeting them?" He asked, going to sit down on a leather chair by her dressing table.

"At the Hatter's rooftop bar, I've never been but Regina and Emma both said they serve the best cocktails. I said we had to go, it reminds me so much of Wonderland." Alice grinned widely, gazing over a picture of herself, Nobin and Zelena which sat on her bedside table.

"Aye love, I've heard all about it. Be safe my little Starfish, and have fun. I'll be up waiting for you when you get home along with Robin." Nook smiled, standing up to kiss her forehead.

Alice blushes once again, she felt flustered, but excited. "I know, I gotta go Papa, I bet they are all waiting for me." Alice darted off out the door.

"Goodbye, love." He whispered softly, watching her go.

The bar was filled with so many familiar faces, all dressed to the nines. The setting was perfect for Alice, everything felt just right.

"Alice!" Yelled Zelena as she waved, beckoning Alice over.

"Everyone's here now." Said Sabine, slurping on a cocktail.

"What's that?" Asked Alice, pointing at Sabine's drink.

"It's called the Queen of Hearts." Sabine replied, offering Alice a sip.

Alice politely declined. "No thanks, doesn't sound delightful. I'm after something… Ahh, this; Curious and curious."

Emma nudged Regina. "This is sweet, what you did for Alice."

"Thanks, Emma. I'm helping Nook protect her, she's like my own. She had a sad upbringing. I'll do all I can to make sure she has the best life." Regina smiled, clinking her glass with Emma's.

Alice glanced around the room, her eyes following the line of women laughing and smiling.

"Alice." Whispered Snow as she leant over her shoulder.

"Snow." Alice replied, going to sit down next to her.

"I'm so glad I get to be a part of this, I love watching people fall in love, and now a wedding! How so exciting. I want you to know that I will be here for you and Robin through everything." Snow hugged Alice tightly and clinked their glasses together. "To love!" She cheered.

Alice chuckled, a wild smile upon her face. "To love!" She grinned, watching all the other women raise their glasses.

Zelena nodded, sitting next to Alice and Snow, her arm wrapping around Alice's. "I've never seen my daughter so happy, you make her smile like I never could. She adores you, as do I. You're the greatest addition to this family, Alice."

Alice hugged Zelena tightly. "You're going to be the best mother-in-law ever!"

Snow chuckled. "Be careful Alice, have you seen our family? We come from crazy backgrounds."

"I can agree." Replied Emma from the corner of the bar table, taking a break from her chatter with Regina.

"I second that." Said Jacinda. "And I've only been in this family for a short while."

"I like crazy. It's part of who I am. I'm mad, completely bonkers. But the truth is, all the best people are. So for me, it's not a problem. I'm curious about being in this family, but to be honest I'm just happy to have a real family, I'm surrounded by people who care for me, and I am forever grateful of that." Alice took a sip from her drink, not realising that the whole table of her friends had gone silent.

"Alice." Muttered Regina, going over to kiss the side of her head. "We are your family now. You'll never be alone."

"Second that!" Grinned Zelena.

"I'm home." Alice smiled, gazing over them. "Home isn't a place, it's where you feel most comfortable and happy."

"Yes you are my dear." Smiled Emma.

The music bellowed over them, turning the quiet mood into a loud one, the drinks and chatter kept coming for hours.

"It's early morning now," Laughed Jacinda. "I think its time we get home before the bartender kicks us out."

"Good idea." Said Emma.

Alice hugged all her friends tightly as they left, apart from Zelena who stayed behind.

"So, Alice. I have a question. Have you asked Regina yet?"

"Asked me what?" Said Regina as she appeared from the corner of the door frame.

Alice turned to Regina, she cleared her throat. "Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

Regina grinned widely. "Of course! There is nothing I want more!" She ran to Alice, almost sweeping her up off her feet.

"Perfect, now let's get you home to Nook. I'm sure he is worried." Zelena smiled, leading Alice out of the building while Regina followed.

Alice unlocked the door, creeping in as quietly as she can.

"Alice." Whispered Nook, who was half asleep in an armchair in front of the TV.

"Hey Papa." She replied, wandering over to him.

He patted his lap. "Sit."

Alice grinned and sat down, cuddling into her father's embrace.

"I'm so proud of you, Starfish. You've overcome so much, you're a hero and a beautiful princess in my eyes forever."

Alice smiled, snuggling into her father's chest. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Alice. Now go upstairs, there is someone waiting for you."

Alice perked up, kissing her Papa on his cheek before running upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and saw Robin laying on the bed, she walked over and glanced down; Robin was fast asleep under her blue duvet, she bit her lip, before quickly getting changed into her pjs and getting into bed with her and cuddling up. "Goodnight, Nobin."

Robin woke up to the smell of pancakes. She grinned widely, rolling over to see Alice still fast asleep, a little bit drool hanging out the side of her mouth, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Alice." She whispered, leaning over her.

Alice twitched her nose and rolled over, she wasn't a morning person.

"Alice…" Robin continued, kissing her cheek again and again.

"Huh?" Muttered Alice, slowly waking up and wiping the dribble from her chin.

"Finally." Robin laughed, kissing Alice's nose.

"I was sleeping." Alice yawned. "Do I smell…?"

"Pancakes?!" Snickered Robin.

"Pancakes!" Repeated Alice, smiling as she rolled out of bed, running straight downstairs.

Robin laughed after smiling to herself, she reached for her glasses and put them on. Oh how she loved that woman, every little thing was a memory to cherish forever.

"Robin are you coming?" Yelled Alice from downstairs.

"Just a moment!"

Alice sat down at the table and began tucking into her choc chip pancakes.

"I made your favourite," said Nook after swallowing a mouthful of his own. "Only best for my Starfish."

"They are delicious, Papa." Alice grinned.

Robin stood at the doorway, smiling at them both. "I like you pjs, Alice."

"Pale blue with starfishes printed on them. A perfect fit." She giggled, patting a chair, indicating for Robin to sit down. "Papa got them for me for my twenty fifth birthday."

"She usually wears them every Sunday when we have a lazy day together while we watch movies and eat junk food." Laughs Nook as he so brightly smiles at Alice.

Robin grins and goes to sit next to Alice, watching the father and daughter duo laughing with one and another. It made her feel so happy, seeing the woman she loved the most finally able to be with her father again.

"So, Nobin." Alice said with a mouthful of food. "Are you looking forward to your bachelorette tonight?"

"The timing is fun, considering they are all properly hiding under their duvets right now with a raging hangover." She laughed, winking at Alice.

Alice smiled and turned her head. "Or are able to handle their drink?"

"Starfish," Killian chuckled. "I remember nursing your hangover with orange juice just a few weeks ago when you went out with Regina and Emma. But I do hand it you, you drunk them under the table."

"I guess I got it from my Papa."

"…And those ocean blue eyes." Mumbled Robin, her eyes locked on Alice's.

Alice blushed and flung a chocolate chip at Nobin.

Nook grinned and got up, cleaning up the empty plates. "So what are you two doing today?"

"I'm babysitting Hope while Emma and the other Hook go out for the day." Replied Robin, her hand laced around Alice's on the table.

"I'm going over to Regina's to discuss something." Alice lidded her eyes and grinned playfully.

"Oh?" Said Robin, intrigued. Nobin slurped on a cup of coffee after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"It's a surprise. You'll see, soon."

Killian nodded at the both girls. "I'm heading out to the harbour, it's sort of my job now. Which is normal for a pirate, right?"

"A pirate in the middle of Storybrooke, yes." Alice giggled.

"Well have a great day girls, I'll see you later." Nook waved and left.

Robin's nose wrinkled up when she gazed at Alice. "So we are alone now?"

"We are." Smirked Alice, kissing Robin gently on the lips.

"I dibs the mint choc chip!" Yelled Robin, chasing Alice to the freezer in the corner of the kitchen, she laughs, grabbing Alice by the waist and trying to tickle her.

"No, stop. I want that!" She laughed, trying to push Robin away playfully, her laugh echoing around the kitchen,

"Never!" Said Robin, acting as if she was the villain in a movie, she picked Alice up by the waist once she had a tight enough grip so she could spin her around, like they were in a fairytale. Their eyes locked as they grinned; their beautiful laughs filling the atmosphere.

"You're extraordinary." Said Alice faintly.

"And I'm yours, forever." Robin replied, her arms pulling Alice towards her, she pressed her lips against hers firmly.

Alice flustered, her heart forever warming to her dear sweet Nobin. "Then I truly am the luckiest girl in the world."

Robin scooped Alice up in her arms, taking her upstairs.

"I love you so much, Robin." Alice whispered in Robin's ear.

"Forever." Replied Robin.

Regina stood up and opened the door, letting Alice in. "Hello, Alice."

"Hey, Regina. How is the planning going?"

"It's going well. Jasmine has agreed to let you stay in a beautiful house in Agrabah."

"That's incredible, I can't wait to take Nobin there! She's always wanted to go." Alice jumped for joy, running to hug Regina.

"I'm a Queen of all the realms, of course they would say yes to me." Regina chuckled. "Do you want some tea?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Laughed Alice, settling herself down on the couch.

Regina tilted her head and smiled, offering Alice a cup of piping hot tea. "So tell me, where do you plan on having your wedding?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know this place very well." Alice replied, rubbing her thumb over the rim of the mug.

"Do you want it to be intimate, or?"

"I'd rather that. You see, all these people scare me, I'm not one for crowded places… Curious places, yes. But crowded, no." Alice nodded.

"I understand, give me a few days and I'll find the perfect location." Regina smiled.

Robin bounced baby Hope on her knee, patiently waiting on Emma and Hook's return. "Hey beautiful baby. Well aren't you adorable. My tower girl and I plan on having a family soon. I hope they look just as beautiful as you." Robin smiled listening to the baby's gurgling.

"I'm sure they will." Laughed Emma as she returned with Killian. "Thanks for babysitting Hope," Emma picks up Hope and smiles. "I'll see you later."

Robin nods and leaves, wandering back to her house to get ready for the night.

Zelena popped her head around the door frame and came up behind Robin. "Bloody hell Robin, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom." Robin gave her mother a toothy grin as she adjusted her long curly locks and straightened out her blouse.

"Are you excited about tonight? We are going on a boat party! Curtesy of Captain Hook!" Zelena beamed, almost jumping for joy, however her tight leather dress had other ideas. "Oops."

"Mom, be careful!" Robin shook her head and let out a huff of laughter, moving over to help her mother up. "Come on."

The pair hurried down to the car and Zelena drove them to the harbour. She waved at Hook and Nook who were both manning the ship.

"Ready Ladies?" Smiled Nook.

"The lasses are already onboard, so hurry up." Hook grinned.

Zelena and Robin came aboard and headed into the ship, greeting the others.

"This such a good idea." Snow said, smiling towards Sabine.

"I thought it would be different." She replied, taking a swig of beer.

"It's wicked." Zelena laughed, going over to Regina to grind up against her.

Robin, quick to be embarrassed, threw her hands over her face. "Mom!"

"What?!" Chuckled Zelena as she and Regina danced together. "Let go and have fun!"

"Listen to your Mother!" Howled Regina as she grinded up against Zelena. "We Mills' know how to let loose."

Emma shot them both a look. "A Queen and a bit more refined, right?" She laughed and threw her hands up into a quick shrug and joined them, getting behind Regina.

"Seriously?" Robin sighed with a grin on her face. "I'm getting a drink."

Snow, Sabine and Jacinda looked at one and another and burst into hysterics before going to dance, but not with the 'grinders'.

Robin entered a separate room from the rest of them, and to her surprise Alice was sat on the Captain's chair, she had a tea set out and placed upon the table. "Alice. What are you doing here?"

"I planned this with Zelena. We all knew you aren't the one for wild partying, just like me. I know it's supposed to be your night without me, but." Alice just smiled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Oh Alice, this is perfect. You're perfect." Robin goes to sit down and smiles widely as Alice pours her some tea.

"I know that the tea party is my kind of thing." Alice mentioned, taking a sip from her cup.

"It's our thing now." Robin grinned, taking the cup to her lips.

"Always."

The pair spent an hour or so together before returning to the main party together, as they arrived they stood still in shook of the outcome of their absence. Both Regina and Emma were piled on top of each other. "What the hell?" They both screeched.

"Drunk twister!" Shouted Zelena as she flopped to the floor, joining in.

Snow shrugged.

"But there is no twister mat?" Alice muttered, her eyebrows raised.

"We made our own." Sabine laughed.

Robin grabbed Alice's hand and laughed before taking them both to the pile of women so they could join. "What's the harm?"

All the women began laughing like a mad bunch of witches, the cackling echoing through out the ship.

"I'll remember this night forever, Alice." Robin smiled, her hand locked with Alice's.

The women laughed their way all through the night, dancing like hooligans and singing along to any song, even if they had never heard it before. It was a sight to see; the no curse or bad guy life was really the perfect life for them, finally being able to let go, and really enjoy life.


	2. Chapter 2- The Plan

Chapter Two- The Plan

"Do you remember the day I proposed. Alice?" Robin asks, her hand in hers as they walked through the woods.  
"I do," cheered Alice. "I was lecturing you because you kept shooting your arrows at me, but purposely missing. I told you 'Nobin. Don't you dare aim that bow at me! Because if you do I'll have to stop giving you kisses because kisses are for lovers and I...' and the next thing I knew was the arrow that was next to me in a tree was pinning down a letter, which read 'Ready for our next adventure?' You saw me look at you and then back at the ring, you watched my jaw drop as you smiled and as you fell down to one knee I knew it was real, because sometimes I have to pinch myself to convince me that I'm not just in a daydream, this is real. I have a love and oh my she has the softest hair, a sleek complexion and a calming tone. She makes my bad days feel like good days and Alice likes good days. She makes my curiosity grow. So I took that ring and I placed it on my finger, because I said yes. Because in a world full of darkness and self-loathing, I found myself a Nobin, who keeps me from it all. She is my light, my knight and my home."

Nobin grinned. "I learnt that from my father, Aunt Regina told me, well the Evil Queen version of herself, I used to travel through realms once, well, I did it once. Never again." She snickered, her hand still firmly locked with Alice's.

"I remember when I told my Papa about your proposal!" Alice smirked.

- _FLASHBACK-_

 _Alice comes running into the home she shares with her Papa, she bursts through the door. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" She yells.  
"Starfish! What's wrong, are you okay?" Hook replies.  
"It's Nobin! She proposed! She... she used her arrows because her arrows are so magical, when I watch her shoot them it makes my heart go whoooosh because she's so careful... oh Papa, she's so good."  
"Starfish, you're engaged?! That's so great!"  
"Oh Papa isn't it?! She made the whole thing perfect, it was such a surprise. Oh Nobin with the pretty hair and perfect smile. She got down on one knee, but Papa she shot this arrow at me,"  
"She did what?!" Nook blinked, running his eyes over Alice to make sure she wasn't injured.  
"No no, Papa. She missed on purpose! But then before she knelt down she shot this arrow that landed so close to me, but it was special oh so special. It had a note and a ring and this note, the note was simple Papa but oh my was it perfect. I love her Papa. I said yes Papa. I'm getting married Papa!" Alice exhaled, almost out of breath from all the talking.  
Nook smiled, hugging his daughter tightly. "She makes you so happy, Starfish. I'm so happy you found a happily ever after."  
"I love you, Papa."  
I love you more, Starfish."  
Alice kissed her Papa's cheek. "Oh and Papa, I can't wait for you to walk me down the aisle. It's going to be perfect. My Nobin and my Papa. Always here for me... everything's perfect."_

"I asked his permission before hand, I did want to keep it sort of traditional." Robin smiled, kissing Alice's shoulder as she snuggled into her.

"Oh Nobin. It was incredible, the ring you gave me is perfect!" Alice gazes down at her ring, her eyes widen as she admires it.

"I'm warmed by that." Robin laughs.

Nook arrives at Zelena's house, he knocks on the door and waits patiently for an answer.

Zelena opens her front door and smiles. "Hey, Nook. How is my, now new family member?"

"I'm good, love. I was just wondering if you had any more ideas about Alice and Robin's wedding." He asked, following Zelena inside.

"I've picked the flowers for the ceremony, I've got Alice's favourite and Robin's. I've ordered them so there is enough for how many we will need. What about the page boys and the bridesmaids?" She asked, pouring him a glass of rum.

"That's my cue." Smiled Regina who was sat on a leather couch by the fireplace.

Killian grinned, his eyes moving over her. "What have you come up with?"

"Neal and young Henry are going to be page boys, while Lucy is the flower girl. Killian, I was thinking you could be the ring bearer. I trust you to keep the wedding rings safe." Regina smiled, her eyes following Killian as he sat down next to her.

"Emma should be here soon, she has some more ideas about the layout of the wedding. I can't believe Alice and Robin are actually letting us plan this." Zelena laughed, taking a sip of her rum.

"The planning is the stressful part," Laughed Regina. "They just want to get married to each other, I'm not sure they really mind how or where, as long as they do."

"That sounds like my Starfish, she doesn't fuss over things like that, she just wants to marry Robin." Nook huffed playfully.

Emma came through the door with a big smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late."

Regina smirked. "That's my line!"

Emma winked at Regina and sat down, helping herself to a glass of rum. "Then I learnt from the best."

"You two stop it, your giving each other the heart eyes while we are discussing important matters! Please the flirtation at the front door." Zelena scoffed.

"Sorry, sis." Regina snickered, raising her glass to her lips.

"Right, so," Emma began. "I was thinking that Tiana, Ella and I could be bridesmaids. I've got the perfect dresses for the occasion."

Nook nodded. "I do like that idea. What colour gowns are you thinking, because I know that Alice doesn't want to wear a white gown, she wants a blue colour, as its her favourite, and I know that Robin wanted to wear white. I overheard them talking a few nights ago about it."

"The dresses are simple, free flowing and a faint baby blue colour, so they will match Alice." Emma said, flipping through a scrapbook she had made.

Zelena inclined her head before bluntly saying. "No. Nope. Not happening."

"Why not?" Asked Emma curiously.

"Bright colours only, Alice and Robin can have the pale blue and the white. But not the rest of us, they want us to wear what we feel comfortable in. I'll be in green, Nook can wear black and red, Emma, you will wear a cream dress, and Tiana and Ella can wear their favourite gown. Robin will only say that she wants them to be happy and to be comfortable in their own shoes." Zelena snorted.

"That's a good idea." Replied Regina, who was already on her third glass of rum. She turns to face Nook. "I see why you like it so much, it has such a rich flavour."

Killian grinned, his eyes making a connection with hers. "Aye, love." He lidded his eyes softly, he felt his heart skip a beat almost. Regina was being rather suggestive, and he liked it.

"Will you two give it up already." Zelena sighed, she got up and headed to the kitchen, dragging Regina along with her. "You like him, don't you?" She asked, her eyebrows raised and her arms folded.

"I… Maybe." Regina whispered. "It's early days to decide what I want from him."

"Regina, ever since you've been back here, in Storybrooke, you've mothered Alice so much its like she is actually your child, don't you think Alice deserves to have both parents actually together?" Zelena placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and stared at her.

"Rogers… Killian and I are just friends. Yes, he is sweet and caring, but…" Regina shrugged.

"But what? He is good for you, look what he does just for his daughter. Imagine what you could accomplish together?" Zelena frowns.

"I won't push it, Zelena. But if it happens, it happens." Regina rolled her eyes playfully, but she knew deep down that she did. Ever since being back in Storybrooke she had felt a connection to him, and his darling Alice.

"Fine, just be bloody honest with yourself." She sighed and went back into the room with a bottle of rum in each hand.

Regina giggled and followed her.

Robin held Alice tightly as they lay under the stars together. "Isn't the world beautiful at night." She mumbled.

"My world is beautiful all the time." Alice chuckled, looking at Robin.

"You aren't even looking at the stars, Alice." Robin replied, her eyes staring back into Alice's.

"It's because you are my world, Nobin." Alice let out a low snicker and leant forward so she could roll on top of Nobin, "I got you now." She said before taking Robin's lips in her own.

The night turned into day very quickly for the pair of lovers.

"Good morning, Alice." Smiled Nobin as she arose from under the blankets that they had placed down, "How did you sleep?" she continued, rolling out from underneath her heat source and walking over to Alice who was standing up on a rock that was overlooking the woods.

"I slept well, it got a bit chilly but I just pulled you in closer and everything was fine." Alice smiled, her eyes still fixed onto the open woods.

"What are you looking at?" Robin asked, her arms sliding loosely around Alice's waist.

"The open forest," She started before turning to look at Robin. "I was just thinking about all the adventures we could have here." She grinned widely, the idea of another adventure with Nobin filled her heart with joy.

"I couldn't think of anything better." Nobin agreed, picking Alice up from the rock and placing her down next to her, their lips locking passionately.

Regina knocked on Nook's door, she didn't wait for him to answer, she just let herself in and sat down in his living room.

"Hello?" Said Killian as he walked into his living room after hearing a strange noise. "Regina?" He said confused.

"Hey." She muttered under her breath. "I've got something I want to run by you," She then looked back at the door. "Sorry about that, it was open so I let myself in." She pulled her face as if to say sorry.

"Ha, well. It's okay I guess." He smiled, slumping himself down on the couch. "What is it you want to ask me?" He said, watching her and admiring her purple leather dress.

"I was thinking I could take her out for the day, now that all the realms are united I was thinking that we could visit Wonderland, I want to learn about her?" Regina asked, her smile following him.

"Of course. I'm sure Alice would love that." He grinned.

"Thank you, I'm hoping she does too."

Alice burst through the door and ran into the living room, "Papa guess what I'm- Oh, hey Regina! What brings you to my humble home and Papa today?" She questioned, sitting down on the arm of the couch that her Papa was sitting on.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow, Alice." Regina smiled at her and then at Killian.

Alice perked up. "You do? Oh how exciting!" she squealed, hurrying over to Regina and all most throwing herself at her.

Regina grinned and took hold of Alice's hands. "I'm going to take you to Wonderland, we are going to have our own adventure." Regina tilted her head. "How does that sound?"

Alice shook her head. "I would like that."

"Good." Regina glanced at Alice, she could see the happiness in her bright blue eyes, it was like looking at child who had just found out she was going to see her favourite artist in concert and she smiled.

Alice clapped excitedly and then quickly kissed Regina's cheek. "I can't wait!" She was quick to dart off, "I gotta tell Robin! She'll love to hear about this, a Queen and a Tower Girl on a great adventure!" Alice continued to run upstairs and into her room.

Regina felt her heart warm inside her chest, she looked over at Killian who was shedding a tear. "Killian?"

"She's so happy, you make her happy, Robin makes her happy… My Starfish has the happiest life now." Nook smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Regina moved to sit next to him. "The main cause of her happiness is you, Killian." She cups his chin her palm.

"My joy, my girl and my Starfish." Nook blinked away his tears, feeling at comfort with Regina's touch.

"You must be so proud of her, because even I am and I'm not her mother." Regina chuckled.

Nook swallowed hard and let out a huff, he then licked over his lips before leaning in to gently kiss Regina on the lips.

Regina blinked crazily, unsure what was happening, but she was all for it, she pulled away from the kiss briefly, before her tongue began to search for his once more. It was a flood of passion that overcome them in the heat of the moment, or so she thought.

The next morning came quickly; Alice was already up and waiting for Regina and their adventure, she was ecstatic to be able to share a day with the Queen, the pair of them getting lost in Wonderland seemed like such a dangerous but interesting idea.

Nook came into the kitchen and saw Alice, he smiled watching his Starfish prepare a satchel ready for the day. "Morning, Alice. What have you packed? Did you remember to get the sandwiches I left for you in the fridge?"

"Yes Papa!" She raises the bag of marmalade sandwiches in the air. "I've packed a bottle of blueberry lemonade, the sandwiches, two snacks and an extra hair pin just in case Regina and I find trouble."

Nook laughed, "Good. But please don't go purposely looking for trouble, Starfish. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." He embraces his daughter in his arms. "Be careful." He whispers into her ear.

"I will, Papa. I promise." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I got to go, Papa. Regina is waiting for me…"

Nook bows his head and lets his excited daughter go, watching her run out of the door; Alice's dress reminded him so much of their first meeting after Alice had escaped the tower, he smiled to himself, remembering just how far they had come since then.

Regina took Alice's hand as they entered Wonderland, it was new to her and for once she wanted Alice to lead.

Alice was happy to lead the way, she took Regina to a secret section of Wonderland, one where she spent many hours. "This place was my favourite, I spent most of my time here looking for magic that could reunite my Papa and I. I never found it, but the amount of things that were here was unbelievable."

"Perfect," mumbled Regina, following Alice.

"Perfect?" Alice queried, raising her left eyebrow.

"I read that there was strong magic here and I wanted to enchant your wedding rings with a powerful spell, and I thought that we could find it together." Regina asked, patting down her blouse.

"You could have just said that, I know the perfect cabin what it is all stored." Alice grabs Regina's hand and drags her along, they follow a pathway that leads them into a maze. "Now keep close, if you get lost… Then you'll be lost forever." She tightens her grip around Regina's hand and leads the way, they pass tiny rabbits and wild mushrooms at every turn.

Regina was convinced that something was talking to her on her way round the maze, she was holding onto Alice like she feared for her life. "What's that noise?" she enquired.

"The Cheshire cat probably, he likes to wind people up. Although, I did spend a lot of my time talking to him, he makes the crazy, mad and curious things more interesting."

"Well, this cat is telling me that we are being followed." Regina snorted.

Alice stopped and turned around to face Regina, she lifted her arm up and slapped over Regina's head. "Ugh," she hissed, staring down at the outline of the cat on the maze floor. "Why are you following us? Why aren't you chatting to the caterpillar? Or even the rabbit?"

"Realms are changing young Alice. Not everything is clear as day in here, the caterpillar holds his own mystery and for the rabbit, he just keeps chanting that he is late." The cat grinned, only his teeth were visible to the women.

When the teeth finally faded Alice rolled her eyes, "That silly cat, always chattering nonsense! Or is it me that chatters the nonsense? What is nonsense anyway?"

Regina blinked her eyes in confusion. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She muttered.

Regina smiled and took Alice's hand. "It's okay."

Alice smiled. "I was just in a world of my own."

Regina squeezed Alice's hand.

She then squeezed back, before tugging Regina along and through the maze, she jumped over singing flowers, rolled under dancing plant vines and skipped over rocks. She was enjoying herself and having Regina there was even better, it was like having a mother to share her youth with.

Regina was quick on her feet, she was enjoying her time with Alice more than she believed possible, she was an adventurer, a inner thrill seeker at heart and so was Alice and that's what it even more believable.

Alice began to slow down as they reached a waterfall, "This waterfall is where you'll find the magic you need, it's filled with curiosity." Alice knelt down beside the waterfall and ran her fingers through the dark blue water.

Regina glanced over the waterfall, her eyes taking in the beauty of it all, it was covered in thick green fauna and flora, intriguing creatures she'd never seen before and about one million rabbits in waist coats, it was an unexplainable view, but it was curious, she was finally beginning to understand why Alice loved it so much here.

"We just have to enter the cave." Alice mentioned, hoping down the side of the waterfall, in a few small steps. "Come on, Regina!" She yelled from a far.

Regina laughed and chased the girl down the side of the waterfall, quick to be back by her side once again.

Robin slouched on the sofa while Zelena flicked through the channels on the TV. "Mom, I miss Alice. I know she is out with Aunt Regina but I miss her so much. It's like an ache in my heart, I just can't bear to be apart. I feel lost without her."

Zelena frowned and looked at her daughter. "It's okay, Munchkin. You're allowed to be sad, you just have to remember that Alice is an adult too, she has finally been reunited with a family she never really had, so she is going to be spending time with them as well. But you have no need to fear, Alice will always be in your heart, so even when you're apart you are still together in some form."

Robin sniffled and shuffled closer to her mother, snuggling up into her body. "I know. I just really miss her." She starts to cry, she feels heartbroken even though she knows Alice isn't really that far away.

"Oh sweetheart." Zelena cradled her in her arms. "She'll be home tonight, just because she is in Wonderland doesn't mean she won't be coming back."

Robin wipes her eyes and laughs through the tears. "I'm such a fool. I know she's coming back. I'm just an idiot over thinking it."

"An idiot in love," Zelena laughs. "Now come on, Munchkin. Let's go to Granny's and get the unhealthiest thing on the menu."

"This place is massive." Gasped Regina as she followed Alice into the cave.

"And full of magic!" Alice beamed, dancing around the cave and admiring the potions, vials and artefacts that were lying around. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Regina."

Regina smiles and begins wandering around the cave, browsing through all the magic that surrounds her, she finds a corner in the cave which stands out to her, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the diamond engraved wedding bands and places them one by one on the cave walls, she watches as light magic wraps itself around the bands, and sinking into the metal frame. "It worked."

"It did?" Alice turned to Regina. "What did you do? Did you use the caves actual magic? Whoa, that's incredible, the magic of this cave is incredible, it won't let anyone use it's magic unless the reasoning behind its use is for the greater good." Alice catches a glimpse of the rings and grins; she begins to think about Robin, she pictures the love of her life smiling at her.

Regina packs the rings away safely before turning back to Alice. "This cave is a true mystery. But I do love it."

"It's curious, the curiouser and curiouser the better." Alice agreed, picking up a few potions from the side. "The thing is, this cave shows you what it wants to be seen, so, say that a villain came here in search for something, the cave would hide everything, and the villain would go back empty handed and a bit delirious." Alice nodded, she felt like a little bookworm.

"Let's head back now." Regina said reaching out for Alice's hand. "It's getting late and I don't want your Papa to worry about you." She smiled, a warmth appearing over her.

"My Papa is always worried, even when I'm with him he worries, he even tries to deny it but I know, I can always tell when he is being honest with me. But then again I can't help but laugh at his adorableness." Alice chuckled, following Regina out of the cave and back into the deep wonders of Wonderland.

Alice arrives home to see her Papa waiting on her. "Hey Papa, I'm home!"

Nook smiles. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did Papa! It was a great adventure!" Alice chirped. "I love adventure!"

"How about we go on our own adventure?" He asked, holding out a map of the new recently united realms. "Where would you like to go?"

Alice grins, looking over the map. "Can we take a ship and sail around as many realms as we can in a weekend?" She laughs.

Nook smirks, "Yes! That sounds! We can set sail at the weekend?" He moves closer to Alice and holds her tightly and kisses her forehead.

Alice beams, snuggling into her Papa tightly, she felt so happy, she couldn't wait to explore some realms with her Papa. "I'm gunna call Robin! Can she come over?"

"Sure, love." He smiles, "I'm going to go get a drink and head to bed."

Alice calls Robin and asks her to come over, she then slumps by the sofa and waits for her.

"Alice?" said Robin as she knocked on the door and entered.

"Robin!" She grinned, heading over to hug her. "I'm so glad you came over!"

Robin laughed and kissed Alice deeply. "How was Wonderland?"

"It was amazing! It was so nice to be back there. Better now that I know I have happiness to come back to." She bites her bottom lip.

Robin smirks and scoops Alice up in her arms. "I'm glad you are happy Alice, now. We need to make up for lost time!" She winks and playfully licks Alice's cheek.

"We do?" Alice smirked, wrapping her hands Robin's neck. "Then lets do just that!"

Robin laughs and takes Alice upstairs, "I won't even wait another minute to cuddle with you, to be back in the warmth of your body and to wake up with you again tomorrow morning!"

Alice turns to lock her lips with Robin's, nuzzling her head into Robin's neck. Being in Robin's arms was her favourite things, she adores her Robin, nothing could ever break the bond that they share, its bound to last a life time and forever.


	3. Chapter 3- The Wedding

Chapter Three- The Wedding

-A few weeks had passed, and the wedding was coming closer and closer-

Killian sat on the end of Alice's bed and watched her sleep, he smiled warmly, enjoying being in Alice's company, he leant down and kissed her forehead and began to sing to her. "She stepped away from me… and she moved through the fair, and fondly I watched her move here and move there…and she went her way homeward, with one star awake…"

Alice woke up to the sound of her Papa's lullaby, she smiled, her eyes barely open. "Oh, Papa… That's my lullaby."

Killian smiles and wipes the drool from his daughter's mouth with his sleeve. "I know, Starfish." He leans down and kisses her tiny nose.

"Hey Papa!" She giggles, "I'm not a child anymore!" Her nose scrunches and she pretends to play fight him. "Papaaaaa! I'm not a baby!"

"Oh but Starfish! You'll always be my baby!" He giggles along with her, trying to attack her with his kisses on her snout and forehead.

"Papa!" She chuckles, pushing him away as she tries to get away, but the truth is, she didn't want to, she loved being with him, even if she was twenty-five, he kept her whole.

"Alice," He mouthed as he eventually stopped and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Yes, Papa?" She sat up in bed and glanced at him, her head slightly tilting.

"I got you something," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and offers it to Alice. "I had it made."

Alice, excited to open it, grabbed it from his hands with a big smile on her face. "Oh Papa!" she opens it slowly and gazes down at it; it was an oval locket with a starfish engraved on the front, her smile rose to her ears, "Oh Papa!" she opened it up and bit her bottom lip, it had a picture of her and her Papa and her and Robin. "Oh Papa, its perfect!"

"My Starfish forever," he smiled. "Want me to help you to put it on?"

Alice nodded and moved her hair out of the way.

Hook carefully placed the necklace around his daughter's neck, with Alice's help they were able to clasp the lock together, and they both smiled at each other.

"It's beautiful." She glanced up at him.

"Just like you," He laughs and kisses her forehead while cupping her cheek with his palm. "I love you always, Starfish." He lingered, he didn't want to let her go, his precious little Starfish growing up to take on the world herself. It felt like only yesterday when they were apart, he never wanted her to grow old; just his Starfish and him until the end of time.

Alice chuckled like a child and threw her arms around him, "My wonderful Papa!" she bellowed, holding him closely.

"My darling Starfish." He picks her up and carries her downstairs like a child. "And my little pirate deserves only the best! Now let me make you a hearty breakfast before I head over to your mother-in-law to be, she wants to go over your wedding day… again." He places Alice carefully on the sofa.

"Oh Papa. Zelena has gone a bit wild over this whole wedding thing, hasn't she?" She snickers, fiddling with her engagement ring on her finger.

"Aye, Starfish. She got into an argument with Emma bout' wedding dresses the other day, she accused Emma of having a 'shitty' taste in gowns and requested that Emma sticks to the table arrangements." Hook pulled a face and chuckled. "It was quite amusing, really."

"I bet," muttered Alice as she wiped her nose with her pj' sleeve. "I know my wedding is soon, I can't help but be nervous. All these people will be watching me, Papa."

Hook sits beside her and wraps his arm around her. "Aye, love. But Starfish, even if the whole world is looking at you, I promise that you'll be looking at your world, no where else," he kisses her cheek again. "and I know for sure that she'll be looking right back at you. I have no doubt about it."

Alice smiles, finding reassurance in his voice. "You always know how to make me feel better, Papa. Every time I'm worried you know just what to say, you're my hero." Alice lays in his arms, snuggling into him.

"It because I'm your father Alice, I'll do whatever I have to do keep my Starfish happy." He snuggles her, "Do you want to watch a movie? I got this film called Peter Pan and I heard it's bout' me… I wanna see it." He reaches for the remote.

Alice raises her eyebrow. "You sure Papa? Regina told me that some of the films that are about us aren't true and are what the rest of the world think about us, as they don't know our real stories." She looks at him, slightly concerned.

"Be interesting to at least see," he mutters, pressing play on the remote.

"Alright, Papa. I watched Alice in Wonderland with Robin in the other day, and I noticed that some of it was true, some of the stuff I said… I did say it." She then chuckles, "We also watched Robin Hood! Turns out her father was a fox!" she continues to laugh and shakes her head. "This world is mad Papa."

"As I once said, Starfish. All the best people are." He grins and kisses her forehead, "Did you want me to make some tea before it starts?"

"Nah, I'll do that Papa, you just get the blanket." She gets up and heads into the kitchen and begins to boil the kettle, she notices her phone on the side and she reaches for it, she glances at a text from Robin and smiles after she replies, placing her phone back down so she can go and brew the teabags. She shouts from the kitchen, "One sugar or two?" she asks, stirring one into hers.

"Just one today Starfish, trying to watch my figure so I can fit into my tux." His laugh echoes through the living room.

Alice smirks. "Okay Papa!" She drops a spoonful of sugar in his tea and then returns into the living room and places them both on the side table in front of them.

"Thanks, Starfish." He wraps them both in the blanket and smiles. "I hope this film is good."

"I wonder what Captain Hook is like…" She smirks and snuggles up to him.

"It's now starting, so I guess we are about to find out." He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head is it sinks into his chest. This was Killian's happy place, his daughter safe and protected in his arms, he wanted nothing better and nothing more, this is the life that he wanted. A life full of love, hope and happiness. It was Alice, always Alice, his happy ending… Or beginning.

"Hey Papa." She muttered, "Shall we get started on breakfast? I'm hungry." She rubbed her stomach and glanced at her Papa.

"Sure, Starfish." He kisses her nose and pulls her along and into the kitchen. "You can help me by getting the ingredients I need!" Just Hook and his precious little Starfish making breakfast.

Robin dragged her feet along the pavement as she walked from the store back to her house with her hands full of shopping, she stopped to acknowledge a rose she saw flourishing from the ground, she smiled, knowing that Alice would love it. She placed down her shopping and picked the flower, she tucked it behind her ear and hurried home. "Mom!" She shouted, dropping the groceries on the counter top.

"Robin?" Said Zelena as she peered around the corner. "Are you cooking for lunch? Just remember I have that pirate round…"

"Mom! I know. I was thinking that Alice could come as well?" She asked, an eager smile on her face.

"Of course, Munchkin!" She admired Robin's new look. "I like the rose in your hair, its beautiful, just like you." She grinned and disappeared.

Robin blushed. "It's for Alice." She fiddled with her hair and began unpacking the groceries, she was excited to see Alice, she couldn't help but think what it would be like to be able to be with Alice twenty-four/seven. She reached for her phone and texted Alice.

An hour later, Hook and Alice arrived at Zelena's house. They all gathered at the table, sipping rum and cola.

Alice and Robin spent most of the afternoon kissing and cuddling, they couldn't keep their hands off of each-other. "This whole wedding thing is stressing my Mom out." Robin laughed, while kissing Alice's shoulder as she watched Hook and Zelena bicker.

"They want the best for us." Alice replied, glancing over at them. "They don't seem to realise that all we need is each-other." She smiles.

"I know, Alice. We get married in a few days and all I can think about is making sure I make my Mom proud." Robin sighs.

"Don't worry, I'm frightened I'm going to trip over my dress and make a damn fool of myself." Alice replied, laughing.

Robin rested her chin on Alice's shoulder. "That would be funny."

"Hey! That's mean Nobin. Everyone will be watching me and laughing." Alice chuckled.

"Then don't look at them, look at me." Robin curled her lips and smiled. "I won't be laughing… I'll be crying because of how lucky I am to be marrying the most beautiful girl in all the realms."

"Stop it Nobin, you're making me blush." Alice snickered, turning a faint pink.

Robin smirked and kissed the corner of Alice's lips.

Zelena and Hook finally came to the conclusion that Regina's garden was the ideal location or the wedding, after changing it over a hundred times.

"I'll call Regina and get her to set it up, we can have flowers, a wedding arch and all the decorations we need. Then we can set out a miniature dance area." Zelena nodded, writing it all down. "It's going to be perfect."

Hook nodded. "I believe you, I just hope my Starfish approves."

"She will, its perfect." Zelena continued.

"Okay. Are we done here?" Hook asked, standing up.

"I think so. Alice has her dress, Robin has her suit… We just need to finish off a few of the table planning things and we are done." Zelena stood up and readjusted herself.

"Okay, love." He agreed.

Zelena glanced over to Robin and Alice, who were cuddled up without a care in the world. "They are so perfect for each other."

Hook followed her glanced and grinned widely. "They really are."

Alice and Robin finally caught on that their parents were staring at them, they decided it would be fun to gross them out, so they started kissing each-other sloppily.

Hook and Zelena were quickly to divert their eyes in the opposite direction.

The couple laughed and stood up, heading up to Robin's room.

Zelena and Hook exchanged a few glances before coughing.

"Right. I'm going over to Regina's for a bit to go over the plan for the set up." Hook said, breaking the silence.

"I'm going over to the dry cleaners to get my outfit for the wedding, we can leave them two to enjoy each-other company." She let out a faint laugh and hurried off.

Hook stood outside Zelena's house for a few minutes, just processing what was going on, when he realised what was happening, he quickly shook his head and left.

THE WEDDING DAY

Hook spent the first five minutes of the waking day pounding his head against the wall with nerves, he'd spent the last two days at Regina's house setting up the decorations, making sure that everything was perfectly laid out for his Starfish.

Alice came running down the stairs, wearing her dressing gown. "Papa! What are you doing? It's two am!" She mumbled, going to put her arms around his shoulders.

"Starfish, I'm nervous." He replied, turning to face her.

"What about?" She asked, concerned.

"What about if it's not perfect for you?" He muttered, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Papa," Alice whispered. "It will be perfect, I'm marrying the love of my life with my Papa by my side. What more could I want?" She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now come on, lets get you back to bed, we all need plenty of rest before my big day."

He laughed to try and hide the fact he was still crying.

Robin woke up at eight am sharp and began to get ready for the day, she showered, plaited her hair and put on her favourite lip gloss. She stood in front of her floor length mirror, admiring herself; she was dressed like her father, it wasn't a suit, more of a reminder of her time in the enchanted forest. Just this time, it was white, a crisp white leather, with a pale blue blouse to go with her faded grey leather trousers and boots. She loved this attire, it made her feel comfortable.

Zelena stood at her door, smiling. "You look amazing, your father would be so proud of you, honouring him like that."

Robin grinned. "It's the version of me that first found Alice, she deserves it, as does my father, we may have never met but he is always in my heart."

Zelena walked up and kissed Robin in the back of her head. "Are you ready?"

"I am." She replied.

Alice came downstairs and stood in front of her father, she spun around in her ever-flowing baby blue dress. "Oh Papa, it's perfect."

Hook stood there amazed by what he was seeing, his Starfish looked beautiful. He began to cry. "Oh Starfish, you look like an angel." He sobbed into a hanky.

She glanced down at herself, admiring the lace work and all the extra details that had been added. "I feel like one."

"Let's go Starfish." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

Alice and Nook arrived outside the gate to Regina's mansion.

"Are you ready?" He smiled, already fighting the tears in his eyes.

"The real question is, are you ready?" Alice's lips curled into a smile as she looked at her Papa, her eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Oh Starfish, I could have prepared for this day for a thousand years and I still would never be ready." He wipes his eyes with his sleeve. "Now shall we?" He offers out his arm.

She took his arm and swallowed, they both opened the gates, walking along the white carpet that was leading up to Robin, who stood with a small smile on her face, adjusting her specs as she cried, she'd never seen someone so beautiful walking towards her, she felt her heart race. Zelena wasn't much stronger either, she spent the whole time dabbing her eyes with a hanky with every step Alice and Hook took.

The bridesmaid's and page boys followed, each holding a single blue orchid.

Alice stopped to turn to her father before reaching Robin. "I love you." She whispered, her hand running along his cheek.

"I love you too, Starfish." He replied, almost coughing on his own tears, he watched as she turned to Robin, he took a few steps back and stood next to Regina who handed him a hanky.

"You really are a mess," She whispered, taking his hand. "A cute one, but still a mess. Hold it together, Pirate."

Regina's pep talk didn't really work, as he just sobbed even louder. "She's just so PRETTY! My Starfish is so pretty! She looks like an angel, just look at her!" He cried into the hanky.

Regina rolled her eyes and snickered.

Alice looked back at her Papa and then at Robin, who was over-smiling.

"I'm nervous, people are staring." Robin mumbled.

"Well, they are at our wedding." Alice smirked, surprisingly she was the only who wasn't crying.

The marriage officiant stood before Alice and Robin, as he spoke, Alice and Robin exchanged glances, feeling the nerves of their part.

Hook staggered forward, handing Alice and Robin their wedding bands before walking backwards, still sobbing like a child.

"I Alice Jones, take you, Robin Mills to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward: for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death due us part." Alice swallowed. "I promise to take you on every adventure, whether its Neverland or Wonderland, to share all my secrets with you, even the darkest," she laughs slightly, "To enjoy all the crazy things we do from now on and forever and I promise you that I'll be the one that always has your back, no matter the cost, because we are Tower Girl and Nobin, the heroes of our own story." Alice smiled, sliding the golden wedding band on Robin's finger.

Robin cleared her throat. "I Robin Mills, take you, Alice Jones to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward: for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death due us part." She held Alice's hands tightly. "Forever will I be your archer in the dark, the sun to your moon, forever your guiding light. I'll be there in your darkest days and your brightest. With these comes truth and honesty, when I say that I want to be your partner forever, in adventure and in life. You bring out the best in me Alice. I promise to love and protect you for eternity." She grinned and glided the ring onto Alice's finger.

"I now pronounce you, Wife and Wife. Mrs and Mrs Jones-Mills. May you love for eternity. You may kiss the bride.

All the guests cheered as Alice and Robin kissed, their hands holding onto each-other.

"We did it," Alice laughed. "And I kept it together."

"I'm surprised, I told myself I wouldn't cry, but here I am, sobbing my heart out, because I'm the luckiest girl in all the realms." Nobin grinned, kissing the dimples in Alice's cheek.

Alice ran her hand over Robin's cheek. "Then I guess that makes me the luckiest girl in all the realms too, because I have my whole world right in front of me."

The pair kissed once again before turning around.

The cheering started again, Alice raised her bouquet of blue orchids in her hand after Regina gave them to her and began cheering with them.

"My STARFISH did it!" Hook yelled as he clapped with his fake hand, snuffling through the tears.

Zelena wiped away her tears, trying not to get make up all over her face. "My little Munchkin did it," She turns to Hook. "Guess we are family now."

Nook glanced at Zelena, he was still crying. He ran to Zelena and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder.

Zelena blinked. "I'm glad you aren't the other Hook… Or I would end up with eye liner on my new green dress." She laughed and patted his back, trying to console him.

Nook just kept crying, he was happy and sad, watching his Starfish grow up right before his eyes, she was now a wife to a woman she cherished so dearly, it was all so much for him. He'd missed out on so much, and soon she'd be living with Robin away from him, and it hurt him, but also made him proud, he'd now be able to experience life with her, even more. Their own adventures on the Jolly Rodger, and even grandchildren. He parted from Zelena's arms and wiped his eyes, he then turned to Regina. "Am I…"

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Are you what?"

Killian scratched his head.

Regina rolled her eyes once again, before grabbing his collar and kissing him.

Killian blinked, in utter shock.

Alice and Robin walked hand in hand down the aisle until they reached the gate, where Robin picked Alice up in her arms and cheered, they left Regina's gardens and headed away with a photographer to take some photographs.

Zelena dragged Regina away from Nook. "Sis what are you doing?" She hissed.

"I needed to calm him down." She muttered.

"I think you just almost killed him." Zelena snorted. "Look we have half an hour before the girls return, so I need to help me get all the food ready."

"Fine. I'll get Emma and the other Hook to get the chairs and tables out." Regina nodded. "And I'll also get the Henry's to sort out the wedding cake."

"And the first dance?" Zelena added.

"It's all ready, the DJ has his stuff set up." Regina nodded sharply.

"We have thirty minutes Regina!"

"I heard you!" Regina yelled back. "Gosh."

Zelena hurried off to get things ready while the guest talked in hushed voices all around the garden.

Emma rocked Hope in her arms while her Hook helped set the tables.

"How come we are so far away, Swan?" He asks while straightening up a spoon.

"We aren't exactly family members, Alice may have been your sort of daughter in another realm, but in all honesty, we are just passers by in all this." Emma shrugged.

"I guess so." Hook added, tucking in a chair.

"Madam Mayor." Said Emma as Regina came up behind her.

"Ms Swan." Regina glanced down at little Hope and smiled. "How are you and this little beauty doing?"

"Very well. She's started rolling over now. A little trouble maker she is quite becoming." Emma laughed.

"I bet she'll take after her Mother." Regina snickered and winked at Emma.

"She will?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"I bet she will be a bed hog." Regina winked at Emma and left.

Hook glanced at Emma. "What was that about?"

Emma gulped and went bright red. "Nothing, Killian." She turned to face Regina who was back talking to Zelena, but Regina caught her eye and winked once again, leaving Emma with a hidden smirk on her face.

Nook paced back and forth along all the decorations, readjusting them, making sure that they were perfect.

Alice and Robin returned just a sun began to reside, the smiled brightly as they saw all the faintly lit lights, brightening up the gardens, all the guests clapped for them, their cheers warmed their hearts as they headed to the tables. The food began to be dished out along with the rum and champagne. Zelena stood up, ready to make her speech.

Zelena clanked a few glasses together. "I'd like to make a speech." She glanced a Robin and smiled. "When Robin was born I didn't know what sort of mother I would be, I was worried, so concerned that I could never protect her from all the dangers that the world holds. I spent forever worrying about everything, any time Robin bumped her toes on furniture, or smacked heads with a classmate, any inconvenience and I would panic, too scared on her coming home hurt that by the time she was eighteen I had forgotten that I had held her back. I kept her away from anything I thought was dangerous, rather than letting her lead her own path." She took a deep breath. "I lost her before I knew it… some things happened, but it turns out they were for the better, because it lead my daughter to her true love, Alice. Alice came into her life and made my daughter the happiest she has ever been, I've never seen her smile so much. Alice gave her a whole new meaning of life, and I am forever grateful of that." Zelena raises her glass. "To Alice and Robin, may you live forever in harmony."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank, before continuing to chat to one and other.

Nook cleared his throat and took Alice's hand. "Starfish, I wrote a speech, but it isn't that good… Should I…"

Alice gripped onto his hand. "Do it Papa. I'm sure it's beautiful."

Nook stood up and raised his mug of rum in the air. "I'd like to make a speech too."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch him.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming, to this beautiful ceremony that celebrates love and happiness. As we all know, life here has been difficult, not knowing what the day would hold. Forever fighting endless villains… But, its taught me something, its that love can over power any curse and it's the strongest magic of all. I see it every day, between Alice and I, Snow and David, Alice and Robin… In all of you. You are the hope of this realm. It makes us all a family, a family of the strongest magic of all. Even if not by blood, but by friendship, we support each-other, and that's what makes this all so great." Hook smiles, placing one hand on Alice's shoulder. "When I look at Alice, my Starfish. I see love and strength in her eyes, she is my warmth and my protection and when I look at Robin, I see happiness and hope, and together they make the perfect combination. I'm so excited to see where life leads them. I can't wait to be part of that journey that they take." He raises his mug. "To love!"

"To Happy Beginnings." Emma said, standing up and raising her glass.

"To Second Chances." Regina followed.

Everyone chanted. "To Happy Beginnings and Second Chances!" Before settling down and enjoying their meals.

Alice hugged her father as they ate their dinner.

"Are you alright, Starfish?" He asked, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"I'm okay, Papa. I'm just so proud." Alice smiled, hugging his side tightly.

He laughed, rubbing her back.

A few hours passed by and the guests cleared their plates, the cake was wheeled by and placed in the middle of all the tables, Alice took Robin's hand and they headed towards the cakes.

Alice took the knife in one hand, while Robin stood behind her and held her hand, together they sliced the cake and started feeding it to each-other while laughing, ending up getting more of the cake around their faces than actually in their mouths.

Half an hour passed, and the music began, letting Robin and Alice share their first dance, they made their way to the make shift dance floor.

Alice placed her hands around Robin's neck and pulled her close. "Have I ever told you how much your eyes glow in the dark?"

Robin wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "So. Many. Times." Robin laughed, kissing the hollows on Alice's cheeks.

Alice blushed, swaying back and forth with Robin, occasionally twirling around.

"This has been such a beautiful ceremony, no drama, no rushing, no… no villains. Just, you and I, and well, pretty much the whole of Storybrooke, but that doesn't matter when you are here. Because I'm just focused on keeping you happy." Robin kissed Alice's nose, before nuzzling their heads together.

"We are a perfect time." Smiled Alice. "We go well together, just like marmalade sandwiches."

Robin spins Alice around so she is behind her, "If you say so." She snickers, resting her head on Alice's.

"Well, you are more delicious, Nobin." Alice grins herself, folding her arms and holding onto Robin's wrists.

Robin smirks, and she kisses the smalls of Alice's neck. "I'm looking forward to our wedding night. I'm glad Snow and David are letting us use their old apartment for tonight."

"Me too. Just a whole night of you and I. No disruptions." Alice leans her head back.

Robin then spins Alice back, going to kiss her deeply as their song ends.

"Now for the father and daughter dance! And the mother and daughter dance." Says the DJ.

Killian and Zelena walk up to the dance floor, taking their daughters into their arms.

Alice takes her Papa's hand and pulls him into a hug before they begin, slowly dancing across the dance floor. "Papa. This is perfect. Thank you." She smiles brightly.

Killian chuckles. "Your mother-in-law nearly bit my head off trying to make this perfect for you, so its mainly her you should thank." He placed his hands on her waist and rocked with her.

"But without you, it wouldn't be perfect." Alice added, kissing his cheek.

Nook gazed down at his footing, making sure he was doing this right. "I love you, Starfish. Have I ever told you how proud I am of you? Taking on the world, after everything you've been through? You've become the strongest person I've ever known. My Starfish, the fighter for her happiness, the girl who escaped the shackles, and who won the heart of the teenage runaway." He snickers. "The woman who became her own saviour."

Alice bit down on her lip. "Well Papa, what can I say. You made me that way, you did all you can to raise me when Gothel tried to take it all away, you were the only person I ever really needed to save me, before I learned how to save myself. Robin was just a bonus, she came into my life and made me realise, that I really could have it all." She rested her head on his chest, crying happily into him. "I've got it all when I have you and her."

He held her tightly. "Oh Starfish," he whispered, kissing her head.

Zelena spun around with her daughter, doing a slightly different dance to what Alice and Nook were doing. "So, you're now married!"

Robin spun around. "Yes, Mom." She laughed.

Zelena flipped her hair out of her face. "Alice is really a special cute blonde, isn't she? The way you are together… All the happiness she brings you." Zelena swallowed, trying to keep her cool, but inside, she was a mess. "She makes you so happy, my little green bean."

"Mom. Are you crying?" Robin smiles softly, wiping away Zelena's tears. "And yes, I love Alice with all my heart, she makes me feel like nothing else matters but us when I'm with her, she takes away all my fears."

Zelena just smiles. "You two are perfect for one and another."

"I know, Mom. I know."

The song ended and the crying parents left and sat down. Alice and Robin turned to each-other, running into each-other dancing once again, both of the brides crying happily into each-other's shoulders.

"Why are we likes this?" Laughed Alice, as she closed her eyes, holding onto Robin.

"Because we are in love, and its our strength, but also our weakness." Robin kisses Alice's cheek.

Alice laughed, "I guess that's true."

Robin grinned and took Alice's hand. "Now come on, we have guests to thank." She pulled Alice into the crowd of people and began thanking them.

Alice made her way over to Regina.

"Hey, Regina. Thank you for coming, you look beautiful, by the way." Alice smiles, hugging Regina.

"As do you, Alice. Blue really suits you, it compliments the ocean in your eyes." Regina grinned, taking a sip of her champagne.

Alice blushes. "I just thought I'd also thank you for the wedding bands, and their enchantment. You really do take care of me."

"I see you like the daughter I never had, Alice. I swear that everyday of my life I'm going to be the mother you never had. I'll protect you, heal you, and help you. No matter what, I want you to be able to turn to me when you feel down or unhappy. I've had my fair share of broken days and lost nights. I just want you to know that you have a mother in me, Alice."

Alice just starts crying again, running with her arms wide open to scoop Regina in another warm embrace. "Oh goodness, I really am the lucky one. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, Regina."

Regina holds her tightly. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Alice."

Alice sobbed once again into Regina's shoulder, the day itself was overwhelming enough, she took a deep breath, trying to process the day's events.

A couple more hours pass by and the loud noises of happy guests dull down as they begin to leave, leaving Regina, Zelena, Nook, Alice and Robin on their own.

"Alice, Robin. Your taxi is here to take you to your place for the night, have fun and be safe girls. Regina, Nook and I will clean up along with the crew we got here. See you tomorrow." Zelena smiles and kisses both the girls on their foreheads before disappearing.

Nook walks over to Alice and hugs her. "Have fun, Starfish. The ceremony was beautiful, now enjoy your wedding night." He laughs and kisses her cheek before following Zelena.

Robin and Alice get in the taxi and go to the apartment, ready for a night of love and happiness, and to fulfil their deepest desires.

Alice took Robin's hand and lead her into the apartment, everything was set out for them, a bottle of wine and two glasses, along with a bowl of candied apples.

"They really did everything to make this special, didn't they?" Robin said, laughing as she poured them both a glass of wine.

"They really did," Replied Alice as she tucked into the candied apple. "Red apples, this is Regina's doing." She laughed, going to slump down on the sofa, her feet were aching, and she really could do with a break of walking in those heels.

Robin followed her, carrying two glasses of wine and her own candied apple, she offers a glass of wine to Alice and kicks off her shoes. "So, what now?" She asks, snuggling up to her.

"Well." Alice started with a grin planted across her lips. "I say we finish these apples, get undressed, get in bed, drink all the wine and then have some Alice and Robin time before curling up in each-others arms and fall asleep, that way when we wake up we can have refreshing shower and then make pancakes." Alice smirked, pouting at Robin.

"I like that plan," She says between mouthfuls of candied apple. "Only thing I want to change."

"What's that?" Alice queries with a raised eyebrow.

"We have more Alice and Robin time in the shower." She chuckles, turning to Alice to lick the smalls of Alice's lips.

Alice giggles, "Now that does sound like some watery fun."

Robin laughs with her, before going back to sipping her wine.

"Today was really fun, all those people, I thought they would scare me, but they didn't. For some reason, I felt comfortable. I felt happy, not over-whelmed. Well, I was over-whelmed, but not in a bad way." Alice said, as she took off her shoes, wiggling her toes.

"It's because everyone their cared for you, so you had no one to threaten you, or even who even wanted to hurt you." Robin tilted her head, gazing at Alice.

"Storybrooke really does feel like home now, everyone here is fighting for good, there is no darkness, just love and hope." She pauses to glance at Robin. "Papa was right, this town is where we can all be happy. We can all be one big family." Alice ran her fingers over the wine glass, like she was in deep thought.

"That we can, now come on, lets go to bed." She takes Alice's hand and leads her into the bedroom, wine glass still in hand, she begins kissing her deeply, slowly taking her to bed.


End file.
